Near Field Communications (NFC) is a relatively short range communications protocol that uses electro-magnetic (EM) fields for data transfer. In some cases, the NFC protocol may be defined by the NFC forum or other suitable standards bodies. NFC technology may be incorporated into user devices, such as smart phones and tablet computing devices, or smart cards. Using NFC technology, users may be able to conveniently transfer information from one user device to another by simply tapping the two devices or bringing the two devices in close proximity, such as a few inches. NFC devices, when transferring information, may not be configured to detect hacking and/or snooping attempts, particularly at a physical level.